New Years
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: Here you have it! THE SEQUEL to A White Christmas! ^_^ (Sora x Matt of course!)
1. New Years (part 1)

Well, here it is! The Sequel to A White Christmas! ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon... never have... never will.... though I wish I did though! ^_^ hehehee  
  
The New Year  
  
It had been 6 days since Sora and Matt admitted their feelings for the first time. The two with TK were now heading back to Odaiba for a reunion party with the other digidestined for the New Year. Before the three of them were going to leave, the telephone rung.  
  
"I got it." Sora spoke as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"   
  
"Hi, Miss Takenouchii?"  
  
"Yes this is she."  
  
"Uh well this is the person who lent you the cottage. Mr. Rockmore. I just came to tell you that two guys one adult and one kid were going to share a cottage with you. I hope that's ok. Oh and about the electricity.... It was false wires. We should've had them fixed."  
  
Sora laughed.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Um..... Mr Rockmore? You could've told me that 6 days ago! I'm about to check out. And so are the two guys you're talking about. And the electricity? It's still not working!" Sora laughed again.  
  
"Oh uhh sorry well I have to go now bye!" He hung up the phone. Sora started at the receiver and just started to laugh.  
  
"Sora? What's so funny?" TK asked the person who he thought was on the brink of sanity.  
  
"Oh! Remember the guy who lent us this place? He finally called up to tell me you guys were comming and that the electricity won't be working!" Sora laughed again.  
  
TK and Matt giggled too. "What and absent minded person!" Matt laughed again.  
  
"Yea well let's get going!" Sora grabbed her bags and began to head to her Subaru.   
  
"Hey Sora, let me do this." Matt offered.  
  
"No that's ok. I can handle this. And plus, you two should get your things! Sora laughed when she noticed their stuff.   
  
"Yea..." Matt blushed slightly.  
  
"MAATT! Common! Let's get out things in the car!" TK begged.  
  
"ok ok!" Everyone began to get their things ready. Once they were done, TK ran around the front lawn and spun around in circles. (It was snowing again).   
  
"WEE!!!" He cheered. Sora leaned back on her car crossing her arms. She was a little cold but wanted to watch TK. Matt noticed this. He walked up to her and got her in his embrace. Sora was infont of him with his arms around her. She jumped a little but easily relaxed in his warmth and comfort.  
  
"You ok?" Matt asked her. He then layed his head on her shoulder. His cheek brushing her's slightly.  
  
"Yea. Don't worry. I'm fine." Sora started to blush a little.  
  
Matt noticed this and only smiled.   
  
"HEY SORA! MATT!"   
  
"Huh?" The two snapped back and faced TK but ended up being hit by two snowballs. "AHH! TK!" Sora yelled as she started to make a snowball and throw one back at him.   
  
"HEY!" Matt yelled as he did the same.   
  
"AHH!!!!!!" TK screamed running away from the flying snowballs. Sora then turned her aim on Matt. She threw one at him from behind.   
  
"Gotcha!" She cheered.  
  
"Hey!" Matt was made a snowball and was about to throw it at Sora but was cut off when TK threw one at Matt on the back of his head. "AHH!!!!"   
  
"TK! Thanks! Let's double team him ok?" Sora smiled.  
  
"Yea!" The two started attacking Matt with snowballs. This soon changed and now Matt and TK were on the same team throwing snowballs at Sora.   
  
"AHH!!!" She ran as she started throwing snowballs at them as well. "OK oK! I give up... you guys win!" Sora said in defeat.  
  
"Ok. Well common let's go."  
  
"Not so fast..." TK and Matt turned around and were hit squarely on the face with a snowball. "Ok! Now we're done. " She laughed.  
  
Matt and TK wiped the snow off their faces and laughed. "You're going to Odaiba too right Sora?" TK asked hopefully.  
  
"Yea! of course! I can't spend the New Years without my best friends!" She smiled.  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TK giggled merrily. Sora then ran back to the house. Checking that everything was cleaned out, she then closed the door and walked to up the cars.   
  
"Well I guess since we're heading the same way, let's get going." She spoke pleasantly.  
  
"Yup! Hey Matt, is it ok if I go with Sora? We can switch again when we make a pitstop." TK asked with hope.  
  
"Ok Sure TK."   
  
"Hey Matt, we can talk to each other from our car phones ok? We can put it on speaker so we don't have to carry the phones." Sora smiled.  
  
"Yea... You know my number right?"  
  
"Yup. I have it someone in my pockets." She giggled.  
  
"Well Common!!! let's go!" TK cheered as he hopped onto the front passenger's seat of Sora's red Jeep.   
  
"Well, I'll see ya when we make that pitstop." Sora smiled.  
  
"Hehe. Yup. I'll see you later Sora." Matt smiled as he gave her a peck on the cheek then went into his car. Sora just smiled as she jumped into her car and turned up the engine.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
TK was sitting in the front seat looking around. He then snuggled himself in his seat as warm air entered the big car. TK looked at the rearview mirror to see Matt right behind them. TK waved happily then turned to Sora. "Hey Sora?"  
  
"Yea TK?"  
  
"You love Matt right?"   
  
Sora was taken back by his question. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you love Matt?"  
  
"Of course I do. I love Matt, you, Kari, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Mimi and everybody else."   
  
"No I don't mean that kind of love... do you... you know LOVE Matt?" TK looked up at her.  
  
"TK... I um..." Sora paused.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yea... Tk..." Sora said quietly. "I do..."   
  
TK hid his face but there was a WIDE smile on it. *oOo! This is great! Sora might be my new sister!* (I know it's weird for TK to be thinking about these things but I just HAD to put it in! ^.~)   
  
"Hey Sora?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Let's call Matt."  
  
Sora giggled. "Ok." She pressed the on button of her celluar and dialed up Matt's number and put her phone on the hook so that TK could hear the coversation as well.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey Matt! It's Sora." She spoke as she made a turn.   
  
"AND TK!" TK giggled happily.  
  
"Hey! Finally you guys call!" He laughed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*[they make a pitstop]*  
(Yea I know... I jumped a little ^^;;)  
  
"Ok Matt! This time I'm ridding with you ok?" TK smiled.   
  
"Ok Tk."  
  
"Well we better get going or the others are gunna want an explanation on why we aren't at the party!" Sora laughed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*[in Matt's Car]*  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yea TK?"   
  
"Will Sora be my sister?"  
  
Matt was completely taken back. "WHAAAA????"  
  
"Is Sora going to be my sister?????" TK pleaded.  
  
"TK...."  
  
"PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE MATT!!!!!!" TK wailed hopefully.   
  
"TK... I don't know if I'm ready... I... I don't know..." Matt faced the road again. *Why haven't I thought about asking her? Should I? I mean... I... I don't know!!!* Matt thought again.  
  
"Matt.... PLEASE?" TK gave him the biggest and most cutest sad puppy eyes face Matt had ever seen.   
  
"I... uh... TK... I'll... think about it ok?" Matt promised his little brother.  
  
"Ok... Please answer soon big brother!"  
  
"Well ok. You want to talk to Sora?"  
  
"YEA!!!"   
  
Matt dialed her number.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" TK yelled.  
  
Sora giggled. "Hi TK."   
  
"Hey Sora."  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"MATT!!!!!!! We're in Odaiba!" TK cheered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*[back with the other digidestined]*  
  
"TAI!!!!!!! IZZY!!!!!! KARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A woman with pink hair screamed as she saw her old friends.   
  
"GUYZ!" A guy with blue hair come from behind and greeted his friends.  
  
"MIMI! JOE! How was Hawaii?" Kari ran up to them as she gave them a hug.  
  
"It was great! Right Joe?"  
  
"Yea... well except for the bugs... the weather was nice but --" Joe was cutt off.  
  
"Ok Joe! You know you had a good time!" Mimi giggled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Yea... you're right." Joe blushed.  
  
"Hey Joe! Mimi! I'm glad you guys could make it!" Tai smiled as he approached them.  
  
"Hey!" Joe smiled as he gave Tai a high 5. "How's the family?"  
  
"They're cool. But since this is a "digidestined" get together, I thought it would be better not to bring them ya know?"  
  
"Yea..." Joe said slowly.  
  
"PRODIGIOUS!!!!!!! YOU GUYS MADE IT!" Izzy yelled as he FINALLY noticed them when he lifted his head from his pinapple labtop. (Yes fans... HE STILL HAS IT!!!! ^.~)  
  
"Izzy!!!!!!!!" Mimi and Joe yelled. The couple approached their friend. Mimi gave him a hug and Joe shook his hand.  
  
"Hey you guys?"  
  
"Yea Kari?" Tai answered.  
  
"Um...... we're missing three people. Where's Sora, Matt and TK?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well there you have it! This is a two part sequel... I WOULD finish this now.... but it's 1:30 in the morning for me... I'm sleepy... so peace peoplez! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~HSK-sama~  



	2. New Years (part 2)

Well, here it is! Part 2 or New Years! ^_^ That last and final one for this story! ^^;; So ENJOY!!!!!!!   
  
.................  
[The scenery for where the party is....  
It's like a lodge... just fancy at the same time! lol hehehe ^^;;]  
  
  


[p.r.e.v.i.o.u.s.l.y]  


  
"MATT!!!!!!! We're in Odaiba!" TK cheered.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Hey you guys?"  
  
"Yea Kari?" Tai answered.  
  
"Um...... we're missing three people. Where's Sora, Matt and TK?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


[n.o.w i.n t.h.e s.t.o.r.y]  
  


"Whoa... we're in Odaiba already!?" Sora was surprised.  
  
"Yea, TK's right."  
  
"Well common you guys, we make a turn after this exit and we're there!" Sora said happily. "Can't wait to see the others again!"  
  
"No kidding!" Matt laughed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kari, you're right. Where are they?" Tai began to get a little irritated that three of his friends weren't at the party yet.   
  
"Yea... Sora's never late for anything! It's usually me!" Mimi blurted. "Oops."  
  
Everyone giggled. "Yea... and TK wouldn't miss this party if the world depended on it..." Kari said as she waited.  
  
"Hey guyz! There's two cars pulling up!" Tai yelled out.  
  
"REALLY!?!?!?!?!? SORA!!!!!!!!!" Mimi yelled as she ran off.  
  
"Mimi!! Wait!!!" Joe yelled to her. He was too late. Mimi had already ran to the parked cars.  
~*~*~*~*  
  
*Is that Mimi???*  
  
"SORA!!!!!!!!!!" The girl yelled as she ran up to her car.   
  
Sora got out and went around the front to me suffocated by a pink haired woman. "Mimi????"   
  
"SORA!!!!! It's so great to see you! It's been so long!!!!" Mimi exclaimed as tears of joy began to run down her face. "And who did you bring with you? A boyfriend???"   
  
"Um... actually no Mimi... It's..."  
  
"Mimi!" A little boy exclaimed.  
  
Mimi let go of Sora and turned around. "TK!? Oh my gosh! You've grown!" Mimi cheered happily as she hugged the little boy.  
  
"Hey Mimi." Matt walked up to the three and smiled.  
  
"MATT!!!!!" Mimi ran up to him to give him a hug. "It's so great to see you all!!!!"  
  
"SORA!!!! MATT!!! TK!!!!" A happy Tai yelled as he jogged up to the group. "Man! It's so great to see you guys!" He smiled.  
  
"No kidding!" All three of them said together.  
  
"Well common!! Joe, Izzy and Kari can't wait to see you!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TK!!!!" A happy Kari cheered. "SORA! MATT!" She ran up to each of them and gave a hug.  
  
"Hey guyz!!!! Welcome back!!!" Joe and Izzy cheered.   
  
"Hey! Glad you're all here!" Sora smiled.  
  
"Hey guyz? I have to run back home and pick up something ok? Be back soon! Sorry!" Matt then turned around and went to his car.  
  
"Matt! Wait! It's 20 minutes till midnight! You're gunna miss the fireworks and everything! Hm.... I wonder what's gotten into him?" Tai said as he watched his friend leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [10 minutes later.....] ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(sorry I'm skipping!! I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!!)  
  
"Back!" Matt yelled as he went inside huffing. "Man! I can't believe it's snowing again!" He spoke as he began brushing the snow off him. He then turned to Sora. "Hey Sora? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yea sure Matt. What about?"  
  
"Something... follow me." Matt then led Sora to the balcony.  
  
"What's going on with them??" Mimi asked curiously.  
  
"Yea... TK do you know?" Tai asked him.  
  
TK smiled as he tried to look as innocent as possible. He had his hands tied behind his back and was swinging back and forth. "Well..... how about this home movie I made? It'll explain everything!" TK giggled as he held up the video.   
  
"huh?" Joe spoke as he took the video and popped it into the VCR. Everybody else was already seated on the couch. Curious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Sora?"  
  
"Yea Matt?"   
  
"Um... I've been thinking about this for a while... and um... I.... uh... well?"  
  
"What are you trying to say Matt?" Sora tilted her head a little.  
  
"Sora...."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Sora... will you...."  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"SORA WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" Matt spoke as he shut his eyes tight. *What if she says no? Will this ruin our friendship???* Matt looked down dejectedly.  
  
Sora looked at him. *M... marry??* She was surprised, but only one answer came to mind. "Yes..."  
  
"Huh?" Matt looked up hopefully at her.  
  
"Yes... I will..." Sora smiled.  
  
Matt really didn't know what to say. He smiled as a mix of joy and relief spread around inside of him. Then suddenly he grabbed the girl and spun her around like nothing in the world mattered at all except for this one moment. "Sora!" He laughed as he brought her down. He then fished for something in his pocket. When he found what he was looking for, Matt pulled out a red box. He opened it and pulled out a diamond ring. He took Sora's left hand and slid it onto her ring finger.   
  
The ring was silver with a pure diamond heart crystal. Surrounding the heart were small rubies and sapphires.  
  
"Matt... I... where?" Sora stuttered out.  
  
"It's my mom's... I know she was more connected with TK than I ever was but... She gave it to me in hopes that when I found that "someone" I would give this ring to her..."  
  
"Matt... I don't know what to say...."  
  
"You don't have to say anything Sora... Just as long as I know we'll be together..."  
  
"forever..." She added. The two smiled as Matt slid his arms around her and Sora slid her arms around his neck. The two leaned in and kissed.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh my gosh! That was soo cute TK!" Mimi exclaimed as they finished watching the video.  
  
"Who've thought! Matt and Sora!" Tai chuckled.  
  
"But you know, it was mathematically possible that Sor - -"  
  
"Hey guyz! look!" Izzy was cut off as everybody looked to where Joe was pointing.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! That's sooo sweet!!!!!" Mimi noticed Sora and Matt at the balcony. The then walked up to her husband and was wrapped in his embrace.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*flash!!! booM!*   
Matt and Sora broke the kiss and turned to see the sky filled with lights. Firecrackers and Fireworks were being shot into the sky. Brilliant colors were illuminating the whole town. The couple faced each other again...  
  
"I love you Matt..."  
  
"I love you too Sora..." The two were about to lean in for another kiss but where interrupted by cheers.  
  
"YEA SORA!!!!!"  
  
"WAY TA GO MATT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GUNNA GET A NEW SISTER!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The two jumped back to see Mimi, Joe, TK, Kari, Tai and Izzy cheering for them. Matt and Sora's faces were now completely red. Sora then put her hand behind her head and sweat dropped as she tried for force out a laugh. "Um..... Happy New Years?"  
  
"Yea... Happy New Years guys!" Matt chimed in so that Sora wouldn't feel so embarrassed.  
  
The others walked up to the balcony. "HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!!!!!!!!" They cheered as everyone, including Sora and Matt laughed.  
  
**************  
Well? That's all... what do ya think???? sorry for the weird parts... I RAN OUT OF IDEAS!!! ::sweat drops:: Hoped you enjoyed the fic!   
  
Peace~ HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
~HSK-sama~


End file.
